


Sleep Drifter

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, someone help these poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doctor Sung takes a peek into his bandmates' dreams.





	Sleep Drifter

It was a little past two in the morning. Doctor Sung couldn’t sleep at all. He just lay there, listening to the sounds of cars racing by, crickets chirping, and his own soft breathing. The house was silent, the Commander must have gone to bed early instead of his usual stay-up-until-sunrise sleep schedule. Sung smiled to himself at the thought. He’d been urging Meouch to go to bed earlier, at a healthier time for once. Glad to know he actually tried it out. Or maybe he just got way too drunk and passed out. Either way, with nobody else up, he felt a bit lonely. He didn’t want to wake his friends, but he really wanted to be around someone. Although… He did have an option to be with his friends without waking them. His one ability that he rarely used. Visiting dreams. He really didn’t like doing it, always feeling as if he’d done something wrong. It felt like an invasion of privacy. Dreams were very important, very personal to Sung. Back on his home planet, they were taken seriously. They were seen as a loose vision of the future, stored away far back in the depths of the mind. But Sung was desperate. One peek wouldn’t hurt, would it?

He relaxed, closing his eye and letting his mind wander. Connecting to whoever was closest, Sung’s mind faded to black. Pure, silent black. He waited for the vision to fade in, but nothing happened. This must be Havve’s mind, he thought to himself. He recalled him saying he had no dreams, that his mind was empty when he went into sleep mode. Sung didn’t believe him at first, but he guessed this was proof of that. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a faint static noise. He looked around for the source, until a sudden flash of light engulfed him, drowning out any thoughts he had.

When his vision cleared, he was standing in a meadow. Soft, blue-green grass surrounded him, and three pale suns shone down from the dark starry sky. Sung stared at the scene before him, a sudden wave of sadness overwhelming him. This was his home planet. In front of him was a young boy, maybe twelve or thirteen years old in Earth years. A cyclops, much like himself, with long, smooth dark hair and a bright green eye. The boy was gathering flowers and fruit to fill a small wicker basket, most likely for a delicious meal later on. Sung smiled, reminded of himself. Though it was a sad smile, as he knew this would probably be the last he saw of his home for a very long time. From behind him, a woman’s voice called out.

“Havve! Hurry back now, it’s almost time for dinner!”

Sung’s heart dropped.

The boy in front of him--Who he now knew was Havve--turned around, staring right through him as if he wasn’t there.

“Coming, mother!” Havve called back, shoving a few more plants and berries into his basket before securing it and running back towards the small cottage at the other end of the field.

And just like that, the scene faded back out into static, the memory buried and forgotten once again.  
Sung sat there in silence, not ready to move on. So Havve could dream after all. His memories were still there, just… Locked away. Unknown to him.

He felt horrible. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t continue.

And yet, as he thought that, his mind began to drift again. Another dream began to form, much easier than the previous one. Sung braced himself, preparing for whatever came at him.

It was raining.

A cold wind blew through him, causing Sung to shiver. He hugged himself for warmth, glancing at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a filthy street, the sky above him a dark purple and clouded with smog. Old, rundown buildings lined the sides of the road, the only thing illuminating them were old faded neon signs. He didn’t recognize the area at all. It wasn’t Earth, that’s for sure. A loud clanging noise rang out from behind him, and he whipped around. Someone was digging through a dumpster, their tail swishing through an oily puddle. After a few moments of searching, they let out a sigh of disappointment, lifting their head out of the trash. They turned, and Sung was met with a familiar face.

It was Commander Meouch, though a much younger version of him. His mane was only just beginning to grow out in dark patches that lined his neck and forehead. This must have been years ago. As Meouch walked towards him, the scene started to shift. The dirty alleyway turned into a rusty old cargo ship, and his friend’s tattered old clothes turned into tattered old space gear. He was a bit older now, his mane fully formed--although still very short. He was walking down a corridor, carrying laundry. A much larger man walked by him, shoving him out of the way. Meouch let out a yelp, hitting the wall hard.

“Move, ya dirty sewer rat. Don’t clog the hallways with yer filth.”

“H-Hey, I’m just as important to this crew as you are!” Meouch protested, his voice quiet.

The man stopped, turning to look at the smaller lion. He let out a loud laugh, jabbing Meouch in the stomach.

“Kid, the only reason yer here is ‘cuz the Captain took pity on ya. ‘Cuz yer poor. If he had any sense in ‘im, you’d be kicked out and dead in the street. Low-class alley scum don’t belong here.” He dumped the dirty laundry he was holding into Meouch’s arms, ruining the clean clothes he already had. “Now, go wash this filthy shit. It’s the only useful thing ya can do.” And with that, he walked off.

Sung had the urge to go after him and fuck him up, but he had no control over what would happen. He couldn’t interact with anyone or anything. All he could do was watch.

Meouch stood there, shaking slightly. He dropped the laundry and slid down the wall, sobbing.

The scene shifted again. This time, a familiar place. Present day, in their home.

The Commander sat on the couch, lazily flipping through channels. His ears perked up, and Sung saw himself walk into the room. Dream-Sung sat down next to him, grabbed the remote and shut off the TV with a disappointed look.

“Dude, what was that for?” Meouch reached back for the remote, but Dream-Sung slapped his hand away. Meouch flinched back, his ears folded.

“I looked into how you lived back on your old planet,” Dream-Sung said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Wait, what? How? Why?”

Dream-Sung ignored him, continuing what he was saying. “A low-class dumpster diver, a criminal. You lived in some dirty old shack in an abandoned factory. You stole from shops, from random people on the street.”

Meouch blinked, hugging his knees. “I-I had to, Doc. I wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t.”

“Well, maybe it would be better off if you didn't survive. I can’t forgive criminals like you. I can’t live with someone like you. You’re a disgusting fleabag that shouldn’t be anywhere near us higher functioning members of society.”

Actual Sung recoiled at what Dream-Sung said. No, he would never say any of that! This never happened!

Meouch stared at Dream-Sung, his eyes wide. Dream-Sung tossed a duffel bag at him, with most of his belongings inside.

“Get out.”

With those two words, Dream-Sung got up and walked back upstairs.

Actual Sung stared at Meouch, his eye burning on the verge of tears.

The scene faded out, and Sung was left in darkness. Was… Was that how Meouch felt about him? Was he afraid of rejection so much that he thought his best friends wouldn’t want him? Sung wiped his eye, making a mental note to hug Meouch first thing in the morning. 

He was about to call it quits, to wake up and get the hell out of his friends’ minds. But then another dream began to form. Phobos.

Oh no.

Sung knew about Phobos’s past. All the horrible things he went through. He wasn’t ready to witness it. But now he had no choice.

He felt water at his feet, soaking into his shoes. He blinked, looking around. There was nothing else. Only blackness and water. And then the water level rose. It rose fast. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in endless water. He was glad this was a dream. He turned and saw Phobos struggling to get his head above the water. Splashing and writhing, he tried to scream, but no noise came out. His voice was gone, taken from him. Sung stared in horror as Phobos sank under, his mouth open in a silent wail as he disappeared into the dark sea.

And then he was on land once again.

So was Phobos, still soaking wet, his hair knotted and dripping down his shoulders. His gaze was fixated at whatever was in front of him, and Sung was afraid to look.

Despite his better judgment, he looked anyway.

Everything was burning.

He’d seen Phobos describe his home planet before, and this was definitely it. But where the brightly colored sky and beautiful land once was, a dark and hellish wasteland replaced it. Weakly, Phobos got up and tried to run toward his collapsing city, but was held back by sudden chains enveloping him. Once again he was dragged backward, but this time Sung chased after him. Darkness swallowed him, and he called out for Phobos, forgetting that he was invisible to everything around him.

The darkness subsided, and Phobos stood next to him, shaking violently. In front of them were Havve, Meouch, and… Himself.

Lying there, unmoving.

Dead.

Phobos’s legs gave out, and he fell to the ground, sobbing.

The scene faded to blackness.

When Sung opened his eye, he was back in his own room. He looked out the window, the sun rising over the buildings and shining through the glass, illuminating everything in a soft light. Reaching over, he closed the curtains and curled up, pressing his knees into his chest. He felt more tired than ever, and his head was pounding. Silently, he vowed never to enter his friend’s dreams again.

He cried himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm not too good at longer fics, but this idea had been in my mind for a long time and i just really needed to get it out. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this!
> 
> title is from king gizzard & the lizard wizard, after one of their songs


End file.
